It is recognized that backpacks, shoulder bags, hand bags and other similar products have been used by individuals for use in transporting articles from one location to another location. Under normal circumstances, these products are designed for use under one set of conditions. There has been marketed products which are provided with means for changing such products for use in various ways. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,500 to Cohen, there is disclosed a multi-use sports bag that has a pouch-like body having a back-pack contained therein so that the pouch-like body may be turned inside out to expose the backpack. One problem with the Cohen product is that when the backpack is in use, the original pouch-like body is located on the outer surface of the backpack. This exposes the pouch-like body so that it may be caught and broken by a protuberance when the individual is moving from one location to another. Also, since the pouch-like body is exposed, so are its contents. Therefore, there exists some need for improvements in such products.